


The Mage and the Wolf

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Battle, But not Stiles or Derek, Character Death, Danger, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Strong Derek Hale, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a mage living in a small village. Derek Hale is a werewolf living in a forest outside of the village. It is a time in which is not safe to be a mage or a werewolf. Then one day Stiles has a vision which foretells danger for himself and for Derek.





	The Mage and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It is a time of great superstition and fear among the people who live in the land. There are tales of supernatural creatures, vampires, werewolves, and mage. When Stiles was a teenager his spark parents were killed by hunters. When Derek was a teenager his werewolf parents were also killed by hunters. Now Stiles and Derek both face danger.

A tall, slender young man walked briskly through the woods near his village on a cold spring day. He was dressed in a dark scarlet suit and cape. The wind was blowing as a storm was brewing. He marched up to a cabin and stood in front of the porch.  
"Derek Hale!", he shouted. "Come out! I wish to speak to you!".  
The door opened and a tall, muscular man came out and stood on the porch.  
"Who are you?' he asked. "And what do you want?"  
"I am Stiles Stilinski, from the village", the young man replied. "And I have come to warn you of danger".  
Derek looked searchingly at him.  
"Then come in", he said. "I will listen to what you say".  
Stiles walked up the steps and followed Derek into the cabin. Derek shut the door and turned around. He and Stiles gazed at each other for a long moment.  
"I have seen you in the village", Derek said. "The villagers say that you have magical abilities. That you are a wizard. And I can feel the waves of magic flowing from you".  
"I am a mage", Stiles replied. "And I have great magical powers".  
He looked steadily at Derek.  
"I have seen you in the village as well", Stiles said. "The villagers believe that you are a werewolf. And I sense that you are".  
"I am a werewolf", Derek said. "What is the danger that you spoke of?"  
"It is danger that affects both of us ", Stiles replied. "I've had a vision".  
"Let's sit down and you can tell me of your vision", Derek said.  
They sat down and Stiles took Derek's hand in his.  
"In my vision I saw hunters", Stiles said. "They came into the village and frightened the villagers. First, they denounced the mage who lived in their midst. They said that he must be destroyed. Then they denounced the werewolf who lived close to the village. They said that he must be destroyed. They planned to surround my house and drag me out. Then they would kill me and burn my house down. After that they would march into the forest. They would shoot you with wolfsbane bullets and kill you. Then they would burn your cabin down".  
"Who are the hunters?", Derek asked.  
"They are a family named Argent", Stiles replied.

Derek's face grew grim.  
"I know them", he said. "They killed my family. I was away from home the night that it happened. They trapped my family in our house. Then they burned it down, killing my parents, my sisters, and my uncle. I have wanted to seek justice for them ever since that day".  
Stiles' face also grew grim.  
"They killed my parents as well", he said. "I was also away from home, studying magic with a wizard. They also surrounded my parents in our house and burned it down. Fire seems to be their weapon of choice. I have also wanted to seek justice for my family since that day. But now is not the time to do that. First, we must escape to a place of safety. Then we can plan our course of action".  
"Do your visions always come true?", Derek asked.  
"They always do", Stiles replied.  
"How soon will the hunters arrive?", Derek asked.  
"They are a day's journey from here", Stiles replied.  
"Then we must leave here immediately", Derek said.  
"Yes, we must", Stiles replied. "I came here to take both of us to safety".  
"Where will we go?", Derek asked.  
"We will go to my castle in the Magus Mountains, five hundred miles north of here. It is on the side of a mountain in a heavily wooded area. You can see anyone approaching from far away".  
"How will we travel there?", Derek asked.  
Stiles smiled.  
"I will cast a spell and we will be transported there in less than a second", he replied. "First, I will transport your belongings to the castle. I have already transported all of my belongings there. Then I will transport us there as well".  
They both stood up, and Stiles guided Derek to the edge of the room. They both looked toward the center of the cabin.  
Stiles eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange. He looked at Derek's belongings and they all disappeared into thin air.  
"Are you ready?", he asked Derek.  
"Yes", Derek replied.  
"Then hold my hand", Stiles said.  
Derek held Stiles hand, and in less than a second, Stiles transported them to his castle.

The next day the Argents arrived in the village. They began to stir up the people, telling then untrue stories about the dangers of mage and werewolves. They told them that Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale must be eliminated for the people's safety. The superstitious people of the village were frightened, and they believed the lies that the Argents were telling them. So they marched with the Argents to Stiles' house, carrying flaming torches and shouting as they went. When they got there, the Argents broke down the door, only to find that the house was empty and that Stiles was gone.  
"He has disappeared", Gerard Argent said angrily. "But we will still burn his house". His daughter Kate set the house on fire as his daughter in law Victoria incited the people's fear to new heights of ferocity.  
Then the crowd marched with the Argents to Derek's cabin, still carrying their torches and shouting even louder than they had before. When they got to the cabin the Argents found that it was empty and that Derek was gone.  
"He has also disappeared", Gerard said. "But we shall burn his cabin as well". They set fire to the cabin and watched it burn. The people of the village went home and left the Argents standing alone next to the burning cabin. The Argents were angry.  
"We will find them", Gerard said. "Wherever they are, we will find them. We will track them down and finish the job that we started today. The mage and the werewolf will be our targets. And we will kill them when we find them".

Derek was impressed with Stiles' castle in the mountains. It was secluded and large.  
"Why such a big castle?", Derek asked.  
"Because I want to bring other supernatural beings here to join us", Stiles replied. "I want to provide a safe haven for them. And I need to have a large enough place for them to live in".  
"That's wonderful", Derek said. "I admire that and I admire you".  
"I admire you as well", Stiles replied.  
They both blushed.  
'He is very beautiful', Derek thought.  
'He is very handsome', Stiles thought.

Stiles showed Derek the grounds around the castle. There was a clearing with a big lawn, and beyond that there were lots of trees that hid the castle from the valley below. And through the trees you could see for many miles across the valley and to the mountains beyond.  
"This is a perfect spot", Derek said. "Safe and secure".  
"And you can see when anyone is coming this direction", Stiles replied. "That will be to our advantage when the Argents come".  
"Do you think that they will?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Eventually. That's why we must always be ready. And by the time that they find us, my magic will have developed into it's full power".  
Derek looked at Stiles.  
"You are already a powerful mage", he said.  
"I am a very powerful mage", Stiles replied.  
"Would you show me?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Watch".  
Stiles stood in the center of the clearing and motioned Derek back. Then his eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, then to orange. He looked up at the sky and a thunderstorm appeared. The clouds grew dark and the lightning forked and flashed. Stiles raised his arms and brought bolts of lightning down to his hands. He turned toward the cliff next to them and began to throw bolts of lightning at it. The lightning bolts hit the cliff face and exploded into thousands of glittering sparkles. Then Stiles looked back up at the sky and the thunderstorm disappeared as fast as it had materialized. His eyes shifted back from orange to purple, then to amber gold.  
"That was amazing", Derek said.  
Stiles smiled.  
"Would you shift into your wolf for me", he asked.  
"Yes", Derek replied. "Gladly".  
Derek shifted into a huge black alpha werewolf with red eyes. He growled. Then he shifted back into a man.  
"That was incredible", Stiles said.  
"You weren't afraid of me?", Derek asked.  
"Not at all", Stiles replied.  
Derek smiled.  
"You are remarkable", Derek said. "Would you like to be friends with me?"  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "Very much".

That night after dinner they sat together and talked.  
"I'm attracted to you, Derek", Stiles said. "As I'm sure that you can sense".  
"And I'm attracted to you, Stiles", Derek replied. "As I'm sure that you can sense".  
"You can have your own bedroom, if you want", Stiles said. "Or….."  
"Or I can sleep with you", Derek replied. "Which I would prefer"  
"I would prefer that as well", Stiles replied.  
The both smiled. Then they leaned toward each other and kissed, first gently, then passionately.

They held hands as they went up the wide stone stairway to Stiles' bedroom. They stood by the bed and removed each other's clothes, and stood naked together for the first time.  
"You are so beautiful", Derek said.  
"And you are so handsome", Stiles replied.  
They kissed, then fell upon the bed together, kissing and licking each other's bodies. Their big hard cocks were rubbing against each other.  
"Do you want to be my mate, Stiles?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, Derek, very much", Stiles replied.  
"Good", Derek said. "Because I want to be your mate as well".  
They held each other close.  
"When we mate I'll need to knot you and we need to give each other the mating bite", Derek said. "So you should fuck me first".  
"That's fine with me", Stiles replied.  
Derek laid on his back. Stiles lubed Derek's tight little hole. Then he lubed his own long thick hard cock. He placed Derek's legs over his shoulders. Then he slipped his long hard cock inch by inch into Derek's tight hole. They both moaned with pleasure.  
"Fuck me, baby", Derek said.  
"My love", Stiles replied.  
Stiles fucked Derek with long firm strokes. He rubbed against Derek's prostate and Derek came, shooting spurts of his thick hot come onto his chest and stomach.  
"Stiles!", Derek moaned. He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock and Stiles came, shooting rivers of his thick hot come deep inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", Stiles exclaimed.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek and they held each other and kissed.  
"That was wonderful", Derek said.  
"Yes, it was", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again, then slept for a while.

When they woke, they kissed again.  
"Now I will fuck you", Derek said.  
"Yes, my love", Stiles replied. "How do you want me?"  
"I want you to ride me, baby", Derek replied.  
Derek sat with his back to the headboard. Stiles sat on Derek's lap facing him. Derek lubed Stiles' tight little hole. Then he lubed his own big thick hard cock. Stiles raised himself up. Then he lowered himself down. He inserted Derek's big hard cock inch by inch into his little tight hole. He sat down slowly until he was fully seated on Derek's cock. Derek bottomed out and they both moaned in ecstasy.  
"Fuck me, my love", Stiles said.  
"Yes, baby", Derek replied.  
Stiles raised himself up and down on Derek's cock slowly at first, then faster and faster. Derek's enormous hard knot formed and Stiles raised himself up, then sat down hard. Derek's huge hard knot breached Stiles' tight little hole, and they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. They both leaned forward and bit each other on the left shoulder. Derek rubbed his hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles came, shooting fountains of his thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach.  
"Derek!", Stiles moaned.  
He clenched around Derek's big hard cock and enormous hard knot and Derek came, shooting streams of his thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles!", Derek exclaimed.  
They kissed, then kissed each other's mating bites. In a few minutes, Derek's knot went down and Stiles raised himself off of Derek.  
"That was fantastic", Stiles said.  
"Yes, it was", Derek replied.  
They held each other and kissed.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night.

The next day Stiles and Derek stood in the clearing at the front of the castle. They held hands as Stiles spoke an incantation. It was a spell which would bring other supernatural beings to the castle for refuge. They also wanted to build a pack to help fight the hunters when the day came that they discovered the location of the castle.

First to arrive were werewolf mates Scott and Isaac, then Jackson and Liam, Erica and Boyd, then Brett and Ethan.  
Then werecoyote Malia and werewolf Aiden, banshee Lydia and hellhound Jordan, then kitsune Kira and werewolf Lori.  
During the next few months Stiles' power grew stronger and stronger, until he became the most powerful mage in the world, the Great Mage.

Then one morning Stiles called an emergency pack meeting.  
"This morning I had a vision", Stiles said. "In my vision I saw the Argents. They have planted spies in all of the towns and villages in this region. The spies report to them about any suspected supernatural beings that they find. One of their spies has discovered the location of this castle, and the fact that we are here. He has reported it to the Argents and their hunters".  
He paused for a moment.  
"And the Argents are on their way here".  
"When will they arrive, Stiles?", Scott asked.  
"In one week", Stiles replied. "So we must be ready for them. They mean to destroy us. So we must fight them. And we must destroy them".

One week later the hunters showed up. They climbed up the side of the mountain to the castle, preparing to surprise the supernaturals. But the hunters were surprised instead. Stiles had seen them with his magic when they reached the bottom of the mountain. The pack was ready. Stiles had placed a protective spell around them, and they were not harmed by the hunters. The battle was over quickly. The hunters had all been killed, and the pack was unharmed. Only the Argents were left standing, and Stiles had frozen them to the ground so that they couldn't move. Stiles and Derek approached the furious Argents.  
"So, Gerard", Stiles said calmly. "You have lost".  
"I would kill you if I could", Gerard growled angrily.  
"I realize that", Stiles replied. "You tried to destroy us, but we weren't harmed. So now, for our future safety, we must destroy you".  
He turned to Derek.  
"They destroyed our families with fire", Stiles said. "Do they deserve the same fate?"  
"Yes", Derek replied. "That would be justice".  
"Then so be it", Stiles said. "But don't worry, Gerard. Unlike you, I will be merciful. You made our families suffer when you killed them. Your family won't suffer. It will only take a few seconds, and you won't feel a thing".  
Stiles' eyes shifted from amber gold to purple, and then to orange. He looked at Gerard, Kate, and Victoria Argent. A small fire started inside each one of them then grew in intensity until they were consumed and turned into ashes. The whole process took less than five seconds.  
Then Stiles turned the rest of the hunter's bodies into ashes. He sent all of the ashes through the atmosphere, out into space, and into the sun, where they were destroyed forever.  
"Never shall you exist again", he said.  
Then his eyes shifted back from orange to purple, then to amber gold.  
The Argents were destroyed. They would kill no more supernatural beings.

The pack lived in the protection of Stiles' magic from then on. Their home was the castle on the mountain side. And they became the family to each other that most of them had lost.  
Stiles and Derek live a long and happy life together, in love and loving each other every minute of every day.  
And every night before they go to sleep and every morning after they wake up they kiss and hold each other close.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles says.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replies.

**Author's Note:**

> The time is 1820, the Balkans in Eastern Europe.  
> This story was inspired by the novel and by the film of Frankenstein.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
